The Quechan Friendship House is a live-in Rehabilitation center for the Alcoholic and Problem drinker. Alcoholics do not seem to have sufficient ego-strength and tolerance for frustration to be highly motivated toward seeking self-improvement in these areas. Social such as family ties, training, Education, Employment, Medical physical deterioration, Psychological factor, lack of confidence, self-esteem and self-worth are self-defeating factors. Which in turn is usually based upon deep-seated feelings of self-rejection experienced through loneliness and lack of interest and caring of others. The objectives of this proposal are to implement method of treatment for the individuals, families and youth. We will deal with related family problems of the alcoholic and provide a comprehensive education and prevention program, including culture. We will have educational meetings on Alcoholism and workshops. Jointly with Ft. Yuma Alcohol and Drug Abuse Program on educating the Community. We will conduct out-reach, 50 percent the other, 50 percent for residence counseling. We will further assist the Alcoholic and family members as to their needs, by referrals for medical services, education, vocational training, employment and other services. The Quechan Friendship House will coordinate with other Alcoholism Programs in our area. The coordinating effect will be to provide better services for the Alcoholic and his family, as well as to combat Indian Alcoholism in the Quechan Reservation.